Filles de Sith
by Alfgard
Summary: L'Histoire de Ayla Bagwa, tante de Nawa Ibo Bagwa(L'Abomination de la Force). Son histoire croisera celle de sa nièce plusieurs fois...
1. Chapitre 01 - Une nouvelle vie

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

 _Coruscant, environ 30 ans avant la Purge._ Deux fillettes, toutes blondes, jouaient tranquillement dans les couloirs environnants leur "maison". Leur mère s'échinait au fin fond de la cuisine d'une obscure cantina. La vieille femme, qu'elle payait une misère pour garder ses filles, avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Les fillettes couraient à perdre haleine dans les longs couloirs qui parcouraient, comme autant de tunnels de rongeurs, les bas-fonds de la ville... Les murs étaient suintants d'humidité... et de moisissures... L'aînée, bien qu'ayant le double de l'âge de sa soeur, manquait de la plus élémentaire prudence. Certes, à 6 ans... on reste une petite fille et il est difficile de rester dans le taudis d'une très vieille femme quand on rêve d'explorer le "monde".

Elle s'amusait à jouer à être un Jedi... et sa petite soeur jouait le rôle du Padawan... elles avaient des tubes de métal dans les mains... et faisaient des bruits de chuintements pour imiter le bruit des sabres-lasers... Ainsi, elle jouait au même jeu que beaucoup de petits humains adoraient. Alors qu'elle était partie dans son imaginaire, un long hurlement se fit entendre plus loin dans un des couloirs... Hermione... sa petite soeur...

La fillette se mit à courir désespérément dans cette direction. Un gigantesque rat-géant faisait face à sa petite soeur... celle-ci était paralysée devant la bête... Ayla ne sut pas quoi faire... elle s'avança et instinctivement avance sa main vers l'immense animal. Elle s'avança encore et laissa couler la "chose" qui était en elle. "Tu ne toucheras pas à ma petite soeur... tu entends... laisse-la... laisse-la... vas-t'en !". Le rat hésita un long... un très long moment... la faim lui déchirait les entrailles... mais la petite humaine l'inquiétait... elle farfouillait dans son cerveau et ce n'était pas agréable...

Etrangement la fillette leva son faux sabre comme prête à se battre... un long faisceau vert vint déchirer la noirceur des lieux et coupa la tête de l'animal. La fillette se retourna alors vers le grand homme qui baissa les yeux sur elle.

\- Alors fillette... on se prend pour un Jedi...

\- Moi, je SUIS une Jedi...

\- Moi aussi, ze suis une Zedi... répliqua Hermione...

 _Le grand homme tapota la tête de la plus petite et répondit :._

\- Nous verrons... nous verrons... en attendant... je vous ramène à votre mère...

 _Il fallut de longues minutes pour rentrer à la "maison". Le grand homme portait sa petite soeur dans les bras et tenait sa main... Elle avait l'impression que Sa main brûlait. Tout le long du trajet, elle n'arrêtait pas de lever la tête vers lui intriguée... Ils finirent par arriver chez les fillettes. Leur mère les accueillit._

\- Oh... mes chéries... mais pourquoi êtes-vous parties comme cela... mes petites chéries... vous êtes tout ce qui me reste de votre père  
\- Fiona... Fiona... excuse-moi... tu sais pourquoi je suis là... il faut que je les sonde... et que j'analyse leur sang.  
\- Oh oui... excuse-moi... vas-y...

 _Le grand homme s'agenouilla devant les fillettes... et commença à sonder la plus petite. Hermione le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus... Puis il lui prit son doigt où il préleva un peu de sang... et envoya aussitôt l'analyse au Temple. Puis il s'approcha de la plus vieille, celle qui avait essayé de contrôler le rat-géant. Elle, il en était sûr, avait la Force en elle... Il la sonda à peine... oui... la Force est en elle et plutôt puissante. A elle aussi il préleva du sang qu'il transféra._

Il attendit un peu les résultats... pendant que les deux fillettes le dévoraient des yeux... Il se pencha vers elles du haut de sa haute taille, ses longs cheveux caressant ses épaules carrées... Ayla avait l'impression de se perdre dans les yeux tout aussi bleus que les siens...

Le comlink du Maître Jedi, car c'était un Maître Jedi, lui transmit les résultats. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

\- Désolé, Fiona... seule l'aînée a la Force en elle...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave...  
\- Je vais demander que l'on te verse une pension... afin que tu puisses t'occuper d'Hermione le plus dignement possible...  
\- Merci mais ce n'est pas nécessaire...  
\- Si, j'insiste... maintenant... prépare les affaires d'Ayla... que je l'emmène à l'instant...  
\- Bien... Ayla suis-moi...

 _Elle emmena sa fille vers le galetas qui lui servait de chambre... Tout en lui préparant ses maigres effets, elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait devenir une Jedi, en vrai... cette fois-ci... Elle enlaça sa fille en la couvrant de baisers mouillés de ses larmes. Sa petite soeur s'était approchée et faisait de même. Elles finirent par la relâcher et elle alla rejoindre l'homme._

La fillette tenait d'une main le châle qui lui servait de petit baluchon et de l'autre tenait la grande main du Maître Jedi.

\- Ayla, dis adieu à ta mère et ta soeur... tu ne les reverras pas de sitôt...  
\- Adieu maman, adieu Hermione...  
\- Au revoir, Fiona...  
\- Adieu et prends soin de ma fille, Qui Gon...

 _Leur tournant le dos... la toute petite fille et le si grand Jedi partirent en direction du Temple Jedi où la fillette devait commencer sa formation._


	2. Chapitre 02 - La Dissipeuse

Un nouveau chapitre qui n'en est pas un. Tous mes chapitres étaient dans le même... mais comme je "reprends" mes 2 fics SW, je dois réorganiser les chapitres de celles-ci.

* * *

 **La Dissipeuse**

 _Le vent soufflait dans les longs cheveux blonds de la fillette. Comme souvent depuis son arrivée au Temple Jedi, elle était montée sur le toit. Elle qui n'avait connu que les couloirs sombres, humides et puants des bas-fonds ne pouvait plus se passer de cette lumière du matin et ce soleil sur sa peau... Cette dernière commençait à prendre une teinte dorée car la fillette avait pris la mauvaise habitude de s'allonger sur ce même toit, d'ôter ses vêtements et de laisser le soleil la chauffer. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses Maîtres étaient montés pour la chercher, la sermonner et parfois la punir. Ici, elle "vivait". Elle appréciait même les orages électriques._ Alors qu'elle profitait du moment présent... un mouvement dans la Force la fit se retourner... elle vit alors son camarade... Obi Wan... Il n'était âgé que d'un an de plus qu'elle... mais ils n'étaient pas dans le même "clan". Hélas, pour lui, elle l'entraînait souvent dans ses bêtises et dans ses délires imaginatifs. Le scénario étant souvent le même... ils étaient tous les deux des chevaliers Jedi en mission pour la République...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Obi Wan ?  
\- Je voulais te prévenir... Maître Qui Gon te recherche...  
\- Pfuu, y m'embête c'lui là... depuis qu'y m'a remontée des bas-fonds, y's'prend pour mon père...  
\- Mais... c'est peut-être ton père ?  
\- Meuuh nooon, MON père, il s'appelait Nico Bagwa... c'était un Jedi... et il est mort...  
\- Moi, j'aimerais bien connaître mon père...  
\- Oui, je sais... tu ne sais pas qui c'est !  
\- Et puis tu connais aussi ta mère...

 _La fillette sentant la tristesse de son ami ne sut que dire._

\- Bon... on descend... ? Avant que les Maîtres viennent encore me tirer par ma capuche, _dit-elle en rigolant..._

 _Ils descendirent en courant... vers les étages supérieurs... Ils rejoignaient les classes... Au cours de leur galopade, ils bousculèrent quelques élèves plus âgés accompagnés de padawans..._

\- Tiens, encore la "Dissipeuse"...  
\- Celle-la il lui arrivera des ennuis un jour...  
\- Oui, le côté obscur la guette...  
\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très compatissants avec elle, ce n'est pas bien pour des Jedis..., les reprit un padawan de seize ans.

 _La fillette et son compagnon n'entendaient déjà plus les critiques. Leur course les avait entraînés bien plus loin que les salles de classe... Alors qu'elle regardait en arrière ceux qui venaient de la critiquer, elle percuta ce qui lui avait semblé être un mur... et chuta lourdement au sol... elle entendit Obi Wan dire : "Oh oh". Elle releva la tête et vit le Maître Jedi dans lequel elle avait foncé. Il avait les sourcils froncés et la regardait sévèrement. La fillette n'aimait pas ce Maître-là... il lui donnait tout le temps l'impression de fouiller son esprit... à la recherche d'une bêtise qui aurait pu y mûrir..._

\- AY-LA-BAG-WA, encore en train de courir dans les couloirs... et cette fois-ci tu as entraîné un de tes camarades... encore Obi Wan, je constate... Obi Wan va rejoindre ta classe...  
\- Oui... Maître Windu...

 _Et comme Ayla faisait mine de le suivre... la voix de stentor du grand Maître, s'éleva à nouveau..._

\- AYLA ! Où comptes-tu aller ?  
\- Ben, rejoindre ma classe...  
\- Je ne t'en ai donné ni l'autorisation, ni l'ordre...  
\- Ben, on va m'attendre...  
\- Je verrai avec ton professeur... en attendant, je dois réfléchir à une punition.  
\- Et bien, je le dirai à Maître Jinn... Na...  
\- Et on ose me répondre ?  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous...  
\- Je m'en rends compte... la peur est absente en toi... je sens aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas...  
\- Ouaip...  
\- Et je puis savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Pa'ce que vous m'avez prise en grippe...  
\- Ah oui ? Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Sais pas... mais j'saurai un jour...  
\- Tout le portrait de ton père...  
\- Tiens... j'suis sure que c'est à cause de mon père...

 _Là-dessus, Maître Windu observa la fillette. Elle avait un don d'empathie assez fort. Il avait pu aussi remarquer que la fillette avait un pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres assez inquiétant. Elle tenait vraiment trop de son père. Il fallait, néanmoins, qu'il évite de la braquer. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur son comportement avec elle._

\- Ecoute, fillette... à la fin de la journée, tu vas venir me retrouver sur le toit du Temple... je te ferai faire quelque exercices...  
\- C'est tout comme punition ? demanda la fillette visiblement surprise de la faiblesse de la punition.  
\- N'est-ce pas pour toi une punition d'être en ma présence ?  
\- Ouaiiis...  
\- C'est donc décidé... je t'attendrai sur le toit.  
\- J'y s'rai avant vous.  
\- Allez... va en cours...

 _La fillette ne se le fit pas dire et courut en direction de sa classe. Maître Windu secoua la tête. Vraiment impossible était cette fillette._


	3. Chapitre 03 - La Dissipeuse suite

**La Dissipeuse (suite)**

 _Les vents orageux soufflaient... balayant la poussière qui s'envolait en tourbillon. Le soleil sur l'horizon n'était plus qu'un demi-cercle. Une fillette de sept ans était assise en tailleur, elle s'essayait à la méditation. Une activité qui lui était difficile. Elle avait tant de mal à rester en place. Elle sourit. Maître Yoda lui avait donné un surnom très affectueux : "le petit ibott de feu"... Elle le préférait à celui de "Dissipeuse" ou de "Fléau". Maître Windu, lui, lui en avait donné un autre : "mon châtiment"._ Cela faisait des mois que ce dernier lui donnait rendez-vous sur le toit pour des exercices... il faut dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de faire des bêtises. Ce matin encore, elle s'était amusée à peindre des moustaches sur tous les bustes de la bibliothèque. S'ils savaient qu'elle s'arrangeait pour faire ces bêtises à portée de main de Maître Windu. A seule fin qu'il la punisse sur le toit. Etrangement, en cet endroit uniquement, il était patient, juste et "gentil" avec elle. Elle avait une telle soif d'apprendre qu'elle organisait ses bêtises chaque soir pour le lendemain.

Elle s'amusa à soulever par la Force le datapad qui était devant elle. Alors que celui-ci s'éleva de quelques millimètres, il retomba. En effet, elle venait de sentir la présence du Maître.

\- Ayla... c'est bien tu travailles très bien...  
\- J'fais d'mon mieux, Maître.  
\- Je voudrais aussi que tu travailles sur ton langage... le "parlé" des bas-fonds n'est plus de mise ici au Temple...  
\- D'accord, dit-elle en grommelant.  
\- Très bien travaillons maintenant...

 _Il s'assit en face d'elle et commença son travail sur la télékinésie et la télépathie. Cela dura presque une demi-heure. Le soleil avait complètement disparu. Si les lumières de Coruscant illuminaient le ciel, le toit lui restait dans l'obscurité. Le Maître remit un sabre-laser à sa jeune élève et lui demanda de combattre une sphère d'entraînement. Après une autre demi-heure, il arrêta la sphère. La fillette était en nage mais elle s'en était sortie haut la main. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui demandait beaucoup... trop peut-être._

\- Allez rentre, va te doucher et va rejoindre tes camarades au mess.  
\- Merci Maître, au revoir...

 _Comme à son habitude, elle partit en courant. Elle rejoignit les dortoirs pour y prendre son peignoir et alla se doucher. Encore une fois, elle s'amusa à jouer avec le ruissellement de l'eau... Elle fit tourner le jet autour d'elle, ou le faisait couler à 1 cm de son corps... Elle alla vite revêtir sa tenue d'élève Jedi... Puis tout en courant comme une petite folle, elle se mit à chanter à tue-tête une chanson paillarde, dont elle ignorait le sens, qu'elle avait appris dans les bas-fonds et les gargotes où travaillait sa mère._

C'est en chantonnant cette paillardise qu'elle entra au mess. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, Maître Jucasta Nu fronça les sourcils visiblement très choquée, Maître Yoda rigolait "dans ses moustaches", Maître Qui Gon Jinn sourit en levant les sourcils au ciel... En fait, l'ensemble des Maîtres présents était clairement désapprobateur. Quelques uns étaient franchement hilares.

\- Ayla, va t'asseoir... et bon appétit... lui dit Maître Windu sachant qu'elle l'avait excellent...

 _Maître Windu, qui était entré dans la salle directement derrière elle, n'avait rien raté de cette désapprobation unanime mais... il se sentait enclin à l'indulgence... il connaissait son sérieux et sa persévérance dans les études et sur le toit... Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se permettait de se laisser à ses facéties uniquement en dehors des périodes d'apprentissage..._

La fillette s'assit auprès de son ami Obi Wan... elle s'empiffra comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours... l'entraînement avec Maître Windu était particulièrement éprouvant...

Une heure plus tard, les droïdes ménagers étaient en train de ranger les dernières assiettes quand ils envoyèrent un message aux Maîtres... Maître Qui Gon Jinn le réceptionna en premier et repartit pour la salle. Il y arriva en même temps que Mace Windu.

\- Que lui fais-tu pour la mettre dans cet état, demanda-t-il en regardant la tablée des élèves

 _Ayla était endormie à côté de son assiette, la tête dans les bras. Un hurlement de rancor n'aurait pu la réveiller. Les deux Maîtres s'approchèrent d'elle._

\- Je ne la punis qu'une heure par jour.  
\- Et bien, le travail doit être drôlement intensif pour la mettre dans cet état... cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'endort ainsi à table.  
\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle le recherche !  
\- Ce n'est qu'une enfant...  
\- Voyons, Qui Gon... j'ai remarqué que chaque fois qu'elle fait des bêtises, je suis toujours dans les parages...  
\- Tu penses que pour bénéficier de cours particuliers avec toi, elle organiserait des bêtises à ton attention ?  
\- Oui, je le pense.

 _Qui Gon prit son menton entre son pouce et son index et observa la fillette. Incroyable... cette fillette avait un fort potentiel... ce qui était gênant c'était cette mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait de manipuler les gens... une attitude bien proche du côté obscur..._

\- Finalement, Mace, je pense que tu n'as pas tort.

 _Il s'approcha de la fillette et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Celle-ci bougea quelque peu afin de se pelotonner contre la large poitrine. Il sortit alors de la grande salle._


	4. Chapitre 04 - Premières Interrogations

_Premières interrogations_

 _Les doigts de pieds se tortillaient sur le rebord. Un vent taquin soulevait la bure. Un chauve-faucon volait au loin sur l'horizon... Que faisait-il par ici ? Cherchait-il sa voie ? A moins qu'il soit à la recherche d'un guide ?_ Voilà, le genre de questions qui traversait l'esprit de la fillette. Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'elle était arrivée au Temple. Que de bons souvenirs elle avait vécu... Avec Maître Yoda qui, tout en n'étant pas le Maître de son clan, s'était donné de la peine pour canaliser son énergie. Avec Maître Windu qui avait perçu son désir d'apprendre sans cesse et avait su rediriger ses priorités. Et surtout avec son ami Obi Wan, le confident, le "sage" comme elle l'appelait...

*Eh bien... il me suffit de penser à lui pour qu'il surgisse !*

 _Sans se retourner, elle s'adressa en souriant à son ami._

\- Bonjour, Ben, je ne t'avais pas vu de la journée...  
\- Bonsoir, Ayla... Encore une fois, tu étais bien pensive...  
\- Oui, je me posais la question pourquoi aucun Maître ne m'a demandé d'être son Padawan ?  
\- Je comprends... moi non plus aucun Maître ne m'a proposé d'être son Padawan ! Répliqua-t-il tristement  
\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de nos bêtises ?  
\- Tu rigoles, d'autres ont fait des bêtises et ils n'ont pas eu de problème...  
\- Alors c'est parce que nos familles sont pauvres...

 _La retournant vers elle, il se mit en colère._

\- Jamais... tu entends ? Jamais un Maître n'aurait ce genre d'arrière-pensée.  
\- Je ne sais pas... je n'arrive pas à lire leurs pensées...  
\- Parce que tu as essayé ?

 _Le jeune garçon sentit sa colère monter en lui comme une houle, jamais encore il ne s'était mis en colère contre Ayla mais là, pour la première fois, elle avait dépassé les bornes._

\- Ben ouais...  
\- Tu es complètement FOLLE...  
\- Oooh pas besoin de me hurler dessus, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas, un petit peu effrayée...

 _Il tapota de son doigt sur la poitrine de son amie, en rythmant chacun de ses mots._

\- Tu-ne-dois-pas-dire-ces-cho-ses-là !

 _Ce faisant, la fillette reculait un peu plus chaque fois... Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte que les pieds de la fillette se rapprochaient dangereusement du précipice._

\- Oh mais tu m'énerves...

 _En voulant le repousser de ses deux mains, elle commença à basculer dans le vide. Alors que ses talons étaient sans soutien, elle cherchait à reprendre son équilibre en tournoyant des bras avec affolement. Obi Wan eut alors un formidable réflexe et agrippa la bure de son amie. D'un coup sec, il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol. Dans une grande accolade amicale, ils remercièrent la Force de les avoir aidés à repousser la mort._

Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, des bruits de talons claquèrent derrière eux. Ayla regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Obi Wan et secoua la tête.

\- Ooh noonnn...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est Bruk Chun...  
\- Noonn...

 _Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'eux en ricanant..._

\- Alors Kenobi... on embrasse sa petite chérie...  
\- Elle a failli tomber dans le vide...  
\- C'est cela Kenobi... je sais bien ce que vous faîtes tous les jours sur le toit...  
\- Sale vipère... cria Ayla les ongles en avant...

 _Obi Wan rattrapa par la taille la petite furie._

\- Ayla, ne te laisse pas emporter, il n'en vaut pas le coup...  
\- Tu as raison... il finira du côté obscur...  
\- Avant cela... je vous dénoncerai aux Maîtres... l'attachement est interdit...

 _Obi Wan se rapprocha du méchant garçon._

\- Il ne se passe rien de répréhensible entre Ayla et moi, et j'interdis de raconter quoique ce soit...  
\- Il faudra m'en empêcher... par le sabre-laser, enchaîna le sombre garçon.

 _Obi Wan secoua la tête, désolé par cet entêtement de ce garçon à le provoquer au sabre-laser. Bruk mit en marche son sabre-laser bloquant le passage aux deux amis. La dernière pensée d'Obi Wan avant d'allumer son sabre fut : "On va avoir de gros ennuis !"_


End file.
